


yeah I want you baby (I’ve been thinking ‘bout it all day)

by storyinmyeyes



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Early Relationship, F/M, First Date, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyinmyeyes/pseuds/storyinmyeyes
Summary: A song fic + kiss prompt based off the first date.40. A gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what’s going on around them.requested by @bscgirl99 on tumblr





	yeah I want you baby (I’ve been thinking ‘bout it all day)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Slow Hands by Niall Horan

Jake should have known when he agreed to go on a date with Amy Santiago that he would be nervous. Not because she doesn’t know him (she knows him better than anyone, even himself) but because of what is at stake. They plan to keep things_ light and breezy_, which if Jake thinks about it, is probably the main factor for his nervousness at the moment. Or maybe it’s the way that Amy looks in that red dress. The way it hugs her curves so perfectly, stopping just above the knee, showing off her toned, olive colored legs. Yeah, he’s anything but calm right now. 

They know each other so well that the awkwardness doesn’t make sense, but at the same time, it also does because their friendship has always been based on competitive banter and teasing, so now that they are ‘no longer just colleagues, dating’ it feels different. It feels important, like a ‘I-don’t-want-to-screw-this-up’ kind of important. There is also the list of rules that Amy mentioned before the date, that could also be contributing to the awkwardness. Number 3 in particular, ‘Let’s not have sex right away.’ Jake wants to respect that because he really _really_ likes her, and he knows how much she loves following the rules, but it keeps playing in the back of his head like a mantra and he just doesn’t want to mess it up. He can’t mess this up. She means too much to him. 

So, what’s the first thing he thinks of to break the tension? Alcohol. It’s always when confessions are made even if they aren’t meant to be, but since they are on their first date, how much more honest can they get? Apparently Amy has the same idea because she also asks for 4 kamikaze shots. Oh, this date just got even more interesting. 

Ending the awkwardness also comes with the ever popular Santiago Drunkenness Scale. One Drink Amy is spacey, which Jake secretly enjoys because Amy is always so together and organized.

He watches as Amy starts to space out, loosening up a little after the first shot hits her system. Jake took his first shot when she did, but his drunkenness scale is different than hers, so he’s not as affected after one shot. A few minutes later, they down the second one and Jake remembers that two drink Amy is a little too loud. 

However, her loud side doesn’t have very long to be known before she is picking up the third shot, tipping her head back as she downs it. Jake does the same and he’s starting to question whether or not this was a good idea. Racking his brain to remember what three drink Amy is from all the times he’s seen her drunk, Amy starts to sway in her seat and then he remembers, three drinks in and she becomes Amy dance pants. The thing is, there’s no music playing, so the little dance she’s doing makes Jake laugh because, she’s just so damn adorable. And sexy. He would gladly dance with her right there, but that would bring even more attention to them than what they currently have.

He can’t stop staring at her though as she does a little shimmy with her hips and she couldn’t be any more beautiful if she tried. Well, maybe she could, but Jake has always thought Amy was the most beautiful and sexiest person in any room, even before he had feelings for her. Although, he can’t really imagine a time he didn’t have feelings for Amy Santiago. He was just really good at hiding them and _damn_, he’s just so happy he doesn’t have to anymore. 

She looks so carefree and happy in the moment and Jake is so focused on the sway of her hips and the glassy look in her eyes, that he doesn’t realize she picked up her last shot until it’s too late. As she sets the glass back down, her eyes flicker back to his with a genuine smile on her face. “You still have one shot left, can’t handle your liquor, Peralta?” she asks, smirk clearly visible. 

Slowly picking it up, he chuckles, “I can handle it just fine, Santiago. The question is, can you?” He smirks back playfully as he downs his fourth shot, eyes coming back to rest on her face the way hers did a minute ago. 

This time, she’s looking at him with longing, desire, and something along the lines of lust. Wait, what’s four drink Amy? And when did she get so close? She’s inches away from his face and he can feel his hands getting clammy and his heart racing in his chest. He doesn’t know who leans in first, but suddenly her lips are on his, so gentle at first, then, not one to back down from a challenge, she deepens it, throwing her arms around his neck and bringing her body closer to his in the process. 

To say that Jake is surprised is an understatement. He knows they are in a restaurant full of people who are probably watching them with looks of horror and annoyance, and usually Amy would never do something this forward in public, not that Jake is complaining of course. It’s just…unexpected. 

When Amy breaks away, she leans forward and whispers seductively in his ear, “We should take this back to your place,” nipping his earlobe before pulling back completely. At the look on her face, smirk firmly in place, Jake hears Gina in his head _‘Four drink Amy is a bit of a pervert.’ _ And suddenly everything makes sense, but that doesn’t help the nervousness settling in his gut. 

It would be a lie to say that Jake hasn’t been thinking about this all day because he clearly does want this, _her_. And maybe she does too, he hopes she does and if her current state is any indication, then they are definitely about to break a rule. 

He lays some money on the table and takes Amy’s hand, leading her outside to catch a cab. The ride home is filled with soft kisses and caresses, mixed with a want and desire so strong that they needed to get back to his apartment or he might burst. 

Finally, the cab stops in front of his apartment and Jake practically leaps out in his haste to get inside, but not without paying the driver. Then, he takes her by the hand and leads her up the steps to his apartment. He has a hard time opening the door, with all the nervous energy pulsing through his system and it also doesn’t help that Amy’s hands are roaming up and down his arm. 

_If he could just get this damn door open_. Finally, the knob turns and the door is open and this is it. This is the moment of truth. The minute they step through the door will define where their relationship goes from here. 

All he knows is that he wants her, he wants her so bad. He isn’t given much time to think about it before Amy is pulling him through the door and leaning in to kiss him. Then he’s moving his hands ever so slowly - from her hair, to her face, across her shoulders, then down her sides, to finally settling in the curve of her waist, pulling her close because there’s no way she is leaving here without them at least having a serious makeout session. 

Apparently Amy had other plans because she pushes him against the door and starts to kiss his neck and _slowly_ works her way down to the buttons of his shirt. Jake is suddenly aware of where this is going and it’s not that he doesn’t want to, because he wants her more than ever, but it’s Amy and this isn’t just some one night stand thing for him. He wants to do this right. So, he reaches up to take her hands and gently move them from his shirt, she looks up at him in confusion, “What’s wrong?” she asks quietly, the alcohol seemed to have worn off a little. 

“I know where this is leading and trust me, I want this with you so much, but I also just want to take my time. We have all night Amy, we don’t have to go fast. Plus, we have rule number 3 - (that hasn’t left his mind since Amy mentioned it) - and you being here with me, wanting to kiss me like this, is enough right now. However, if we do end up breaking a rule tonight, that’s okay too.” Amy, surprised at his declaration, and also a little turned on, turns her head at the blush starting on her cheeks. 

Jake reaches down and gently lifts her chin up to look at him, pulling her face toward his in a soft, slow kiss. Hands start to roam as Jake makes good on his promise to take his time. They really do have all night and he intends to end this night with Amy snuggled in his embrace or relishing in post sex bliss. Either way, Jake can’t remember the last time he was this happy or also this nervous. 

The soft kisses became more heated and Jake slowly walks them towards the bed, continuing to punctuate her mouth with kisses. Everything done in slow, soft movements meant to tempt and show the want and desire that is pulsating through his entire body and probably hers as well. 

Jake isn’t the only one taking it slow, Amy’s reaching for the buttons of his shirt again, and then, as the shirt loosens around his torso, she slides her hands slowly up his stomach to his chest, her hand lingering there, by his heart. He knows she can feel how fast it’s beating right now, but she doesn’t say anything, content to merge her lips with his in silent recognition as if to say ‘I’m nervous too’. Keeping her hand on his heart, she moves her other one into his hair, softly caressing his curls, then plunging her fingers deeper and pulling, just a little, which spurs Jake on and he pushes her, albeit gently onto the bed, hovering above her for a minute to stare into her beautiful dark brown eyes. 

It’s like he’s a teenager again, doing this for the first time and he has to be sure that this is what she wants because he can’t risk her leaving. 

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he says quietly and if Amy wasn’t looking directly at him she probably would have missed it. She knows he meant what he said earlier and yeah, she may still be a little intoxicated, but she very much wants this too. 

Turning his face towards her and stroking his cheek, she whispers, “Hey, it’s okay. I want to. _So much_.” Sealing her permission with a kiss, she plays with the soft curls on his forehead as he continues his caresses, exploring and taking his time. 

Everything happens in a flurry of movement. Slow and controlled, but amazing all the same. Yes, he would be content to just makeout on his couch while they cuddle, but this, being this close to her, this intimate, and her wanting him as much as he wants her, it’s more than anything he could have imagined happening. 

_Maybe he isn’t going to screw this up_. That’s his last thought before the haziness takes over his mind and he’s lost in complete bliss with this beautiful, amazing woman who he can’t wait to continue smooshing booties with. 

“So…we broke a rule.” He says, smirking. “Yeah, but if I was going to break any rule, I’m glad that it was this one,” she says snuggling into his side, sighing in contentment as she starts to fall asleep. 

Laying there, watching her sleep, he knows that this is the start of something new and exciting and he falls asleep with thoughts of more dates, kisses, sex, I love yous and a future he never would have imagined for himself until now. It’s only their first date, but this is just the beginning. The beginning of a beautiful future. 


End file.
